


Candy Crush

by deepestfathoms



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Anna is an angel, Anne is the chaotic coworker everyone wants, Bessie is very shy, College, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Meet-Cute, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Protectiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting, like it’s so sweet, sweet shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepestfathoms/pseuds/deepestfathoms
Summary: Anna has a huge crush on the cute girl who works at the local sweet shop in London. Unfortunately, the girl is an oblivious, shy mess, but that just makes her fall even harder.OR:Sweet Shop AU
Relationships: Elizabeth “Bessie” Blount/Anna of Cleves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Candy Crush

“You come here often?”

“Well, I work here, so I’m gonna have to say ‘yes’.”

Anna did her best not to frown when her attempt at flirting completely missed its mark. The girl standing on the other side of the counter is staring at her with the big, deep blue eyes that made Anna fall head over heels in love with her the day she first walked into _Sweet Thrills._ She tilts her head a little, as if she were a confused puppy, and that simile makes Anna’s heart melt inside of her chest.

“Ma’am?” The worker says, concern growing on her features. “Ma’am, are you alright?” Her voice, toned with an accent Anna believes is Italian, maybe Ukrainian (YES she KNOWS those two are two entirely different accents but with the slight British undertone from life in London, it was hard to put her finger on the exact tone), is as sweet as the drops of honey being sold on one of the counters a few feet away.

The rainbow fairy lights strung up around the sweets shop illuminated this girl’s soft, young features. The glow casts a multi-colored halo over her head, which then spills down the sides of her long, slightly scruffy, but silky-looking black hair. She’s got hands like wolf paws, minus the menacing claws, but the frame of a sun bear- moderately well built and small (Anna has to look down at her, actually). Bangs fall into those jewel-like, haunting blue eyes, swaying with her movements and occasionally falling into the orbs of sapphire that bring out the rest of her pale, but pretty face. Glasses top it all off, balanced on the bridge of her cute little nose.

“Ma’am?”

“Yes,” Anna said quickly, “Yes, I’m fine. Just dozed off a little.”

The worker nodded, smiling softly. It doesn’t really meet her eyes, which Anna notices holds a deep sadness and pain in, but it’s genuine nonetheless.

“Alright,” She said, “Have a good day.”

“You too!”

———

When Anna returns the next day, she smiles at the girl over the counter as if to say, _“Yes, I’m here again.”_

So, here she is, again. Walking towards the peppermint creams, her devil candy, again. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices the girl take off her glasses and dutifully clean them with her shirt.

She looks _very cute_ without them on.

Soon enough, Anna’s standing in front the counter again, gently placing the peppermint creams in front of the girl to weigh. She’s smiling sheepishly.

The girl grabs the candy, weighing it with an amused eyeroll. She doesn’t think Anna would have caught it, but she does.

“No judgement, miss sweet clerk. A woman needs her snacks.” Is what she ends up saying.

Anna watches as the girl’s head short-circuits, seeming to be simultaneously anxious, embarrassed, and guilty.

“Better than liquor, I guess.” She finally replies, not managing to make direct eye contact with the customer. She’s so awkward- it’s adorable, yet sad at the same time. How could someone be so anxious?

“I suppose you’re very much right.” Anna nods, handing the girl the money to pay for her snack. She watches her fumble with the change before adding, “Keep it.”

“What?” The girl looked up.

“Keep it.” Anna said again.

“A-are you sure? This is a lot of change-”

“Of course,” Anna smiled. She takes the candy, watching the girl stare at her, stunned, “See you later!”

———

Anna returns two days later and is ecstatic to see the pretty girl was working.

When she walks in, said girl smiled and greeted her with the usual phrase workers said to new patrons (not that Anna was new…this was probably her sixth trip to the shop within the month).

After picking out her usual candy, she goes to pay and starts to script what she was about to say to the girl.

“Will that be all?” The girl asked.

“Yeah,” Anna replied.

The girl hums and rings Anna up. After saying their goodbyes…Anna leaves.

 _Goddamnit_.

———

It’s a week later this time. Rain is pelting from the sky, but Anna still makes the journey into the candy store. She thanks the lord when she sees that the cute girl was working, so she didn’t just almost get pneumonia for nothing.

When she walks in, the girl, who appears to be the only one working (and also isn’t wearing her glasses, Anna’s useless gay brain notes), perks up, her eyes widening in alarm and concern. The fact that she seems to be worried over Anna makes Anna’s heart flutter.

“You must really like sweets if you came here in that weather,” The girl said, easing herself back down onto her stool behind the counter. She brushes the papers she was working on aside and stands up to get ready to ring up Anna, who was setting her umbrella by the door.

_Not as much as I like you._

“You could say that,” Anna said instead, which her gay brain grumbles at her for. She probably could have ended her miserable pining by saying that. Maybe.

After getting rung up, the girl glanced anxiously over Anna’s shoulder, watching the rain come down harder. Her eyes bulge a little when lightning struck nearby and the sky becomes an uproar of crashing thunder.

“I don’t think it’s safe to go back out there.” She said, “You should stay in here. I’ll go grab you a stool.”

She got up, stumbling for a moment when she must have stepped wrong, pawed for her glasses, put them on, and disappeared into the back of the store. Before she returns, Anna glances at the papers and spiral notebooks stacked beside the cash register and saw notes and work on…she squints at it…murder cases?

Notes on Richard Chase, Jeffrey Dahmer, Harold Shipman, Ed Gein, were scribbled on the pages in great detail about what they’ve done, which included a lot of cannibalism, necrophilia, torture, and even skinning people to make furniture and clothing out of their flesh (god that Ed Gein guy sounds horrible…thank the lord he’s in America! And dead).

When the girl returns and notices that Anna was reading her work, her cheeks blazed so red the blush reached up to her ears. She hunched her shoulders around her neck, clearly embarrassed, and quickly scampered around the counter to put the stool down for Anna before returning to her own seat.

“I-” She tried to say, but couldn’t quite find the words. Her blue eyes cast down, dulling slightly with shame. “You probably think I’m crazy.”

“No, not at all.” Anna said quickly, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snooped.”

“No, it’s okay,” The girl said, “I shouldn’t have left my things lying around in the way.” She nervously rubbed her palms against her pants. “Um- I’m majoring in forensic science in college.” She explained. “That’s- that’s why-”

“Oh!” Anna said, “Oh, that makes sense!” She smiled at the girl, relaxing her slightly. “Do you like it?”

“Totally,” The girl smiled a little, “It’s fascinating! We’re learning EVERYTHING there is to know. Entomology, toxicology, trace evidence, fingerprints, blood splatter analysis, DNA- everything. It’s so,” Her hands flutter as she tries to find the words, “-it’s incredible. There’s a case-” She plucks up her journal and flips through the pages until she comes to a specific one and shows it to Anna. Notes on a case about a dismembered torso is scribbled on the pages. “-on this unidentified torso that was found and the pathologists were able to find out who it was by using the HIP BONE. Nothing else! Isn’t that incredible?”

“Yeah,” Anna agreed.

“Oh- I’m sorry.” She’s blushing again, but this time it’s a shy blush, equally as adorable as the one from before. “I’m babbling.”

“No, no, it’s alright!” Anna said, “You love what you’re learning. That’s great!”

The girl smiled. “What about you? What are you majoring in?”

“Music,” Anna answered. “I don’t have much to say about it, though. Not as much as you.”

The girl giggled and her eyes glitter in a way that makes Anna’s heart thump wildly.

“Sounds fun!” She paused, “You know, I don’t even know your name.”

“Oh, right! I’m Anna.” Anna said, “Anna Cleves. I’m twenty. Moved from Germany to here in London two years ago after high school to go to college.”

“Ah,” The girl nodded. “Germany, huh? Is it nice?”

“Oh yeah,” Anna said fondly, remembering back to her home. “What about you? What’s your name?”

“Elizabeth Blount,” The girl said, “But I go by Bessie.”

“Bessie?”

“Yeah,” She seems a little shy. “I know there’s a lot of other better nicknames I could go by- Eliza, Lizzie, Liz, Beth, Ellie- but, umm…” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, “I really liked cows when I was little. Like- REALLY liked cows. And when I found out that Bessie was a stereotypical name for cows I was like, ‘Oh my god I have to go by that!!’ So I did! And it’s just stuck over time. But you should have seen my mother’s face when I first told her!”

Anna didn’t think she could fall for this woman any further, but that was just proved wrong.

“Oh my god,” She said, “That is absolutely adorable!”

Bessie smiles bashfully. She seems much more relaxed now.

“Really? I thought it was kinda weird.”

“No way!” Anna shook her head, “That’s so cute.”

“Thanks,” Bessie said shyly. “Oh, and I’m nineteen, by the way. I moved here from Italy when I was fourteen.”

So it was an Italian accent she had, then.

Anna nodded and leaned forward, propping her elbows up on the counter. She and Bessie basically began to do icebreakers, sharing things about each other, and by the time the rain slowed enough for Anna to go home safely, they seemed to be the closest of friends.

“It was really nice talking to you, Anna.” Bessie said. “Will you..” Her shyness returned, “You will come back, won’t you?”

“Of course.”

And Bessie genuinely beamed.

———

Three days later, Anna returned.

When she walked in, she saw that Bessie seemed a little…upset. Her eyes were dull as she stared blankly at the counter, not paying much mind to the customers inside unless they were paying. She was so distracted that she didn’t even notice the woman standing near the display of fudges, calling for her.

“Excuse me!” The woman finally roared, startling Bessie to awareness. Her annoyance didn’t diminish when Bessie turned to her with such a frightened, pitiful expression. “I’ve been waiting for you for TEN MINUTES!”

“I’m sorry,” Bessie whispered, dipping her head low and scampering over. She could definitely feel the prying eyes of the other patron’s burning into her. “I’m very sorry, ma’am.”

“You should pay more attention,” The lady growled. “Stupid girl. What could be so important that you couldn’t do you job?” She scoffs, “I’m sure you were thinking about getting with one of your male coworkers behind the store.”

Bessie paled. She’s paralyzed in her spot, eyes widening.

“I’m right, aren’t I?”

Bessie doesn’t answer. Her bottom lip is trembling slightly.

“Of course.” The lady sneers, “I bet you aren’t even wearing an underwear under those pants. So ready to get knocked up, aren’t you? You dirty s-”

“HEY!!”

Anna practically charges the woman, shoving her so hard she stumbled backwards into the display glass for the fudge squares. Her fists are clenched, ready to strike and bust open the head of this middle-aged Karen like a jawbreaker, and her eyes are alight with rage.

“Excuse me!” The woman yelped from being pushed. “What is your-”

“Leave her alone.” Anna seethed, “Don’t fucking talk to her like that, you fucking bitch. You have no right.”

“And you have no right speaking to ME like that!” The woman barked.

“What do you mean? Unlike what you’re spewing, what I’m saying is true.” Anna said, “Get the fuck out. And never talk to her again!”

With a final glare and a huff, the woman storms out. Once she’s gone, Anna releases the breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding and turned around…but Bessie wasn’t there.

Anna looked around, then dared to step behind the counter and go into the employees only section. There, she hears crying and finds Bessie in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet. This sends Anna to her side instantly.

“Oh, Bessie…” Anna murmured, trying her best to not look into the toilet, as she was sure the girl has already exhausted herself by emptying her stomach into it.

Bessie let out a strangled whimper and heaved again. Anna quickly grabs her long black hair and holds it out of the way, rubbing her back comfortingly with her other hand.

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” Anna murmured, “Just get it out, darling…it’s okay.”

After a moment, Bessie finally pulled back, panting heavily.

“Done?” Anna said softly.

Bessie nodded and flushed the toilet with a shaky hand. She uses her other to press the heel of her palm to one of her eyes, which are spilling out tears.

“I’m sorry,” Bessie whispered, hiccuping softly. “God, I’m- I’m so sorry. This is so gross. I shouldn’t have- You- I-”

Anna’s heart broke at how scared the girl was. Gently, she brushes a lock of hair out of her pale, tear-stained face and had the overwhelming urge to kiss her forehead, but managed to restrain herself from doing so.

“Shh, shh,” Anna hushed her. “It’s alright, darling, I promise. It’s alright.”

Bessie’s ears glow red like licorice when she’s referred to with the pet name. She ducks her head a little, clearly flustered.

“Okay,” She said quietly. “I just- What she said…it…”

“Was horrible.” Anna said for her. “It was horrible, Bessie. She had no right.”

Bessie just shrugged.

“Wanna know why?” Anna said, and Bessie looks up at her a little. “Because,” She cups either sides of her cheeks and lifts her chin so their eyes meet, “You’re a wonderful, beautiful young woman. You aren’t anything she said about you.”

The blush creeps onto Bessie’s cheeks and fresh tears spill down her face. She collapses into Anna’s arms, sobbing into her chest and thanking her over and over again.

Anna holds the weeping girl protectively, rubbing a hand up and down her back and rocking her gently. Right then, she vows to protect Elizabeth Blount. No matter what.

———

Two days later, Anna strides confidently into _Sweet Thrills_ with a present bag dangling from her wrist. However, she deflates when she doesn’t see Bessie. Rather, a woman her age with her brown hair done in space buns is standing behind the counter. She looked as if she spoke in the verbal form of italics all the time.

Anna looks around with a disappointed expression and is about to make her awkward exit (she didn’t buy anything, after all) when she notices the worker at the counter grinning widely. She watches the woman crane her neck around and shout over her shoulder.

“Hey, B!” She called, “Your stalker is here!”

Anna wrinkles her nose, but her expression brightens when she sees Bessie’s pretty little head peek out from the employees only doorway. The girl matches her expression, beaming when their eyes meet, and she’s immediately walking over. The two of them actually hug, and it makes Anna’s heart beat wildly inside of her chest.

“Hey, lovely,” Anna grinned down at her, daring to brush some hair out of Bessie’s pretty eyes. She can’t help but smile even wider when Bessie leans slightly into her touch. “How are you?”

“Better, now that you’re here.” Bessie said, a soft smile curving perfectly on her pink lips, like arcing a Twizzler.

“Awww,” Anna cooed. “You sweetie.” She pokes Bessie’s shoulder, causing her to squirm away with an adorable giggle.

“I’m not the sweets, Anna.” Bessie said.

“You’re right,” Anna nodded knowingly, “You’re sweeter than the sweets.”

Bessie raised a hand to hide her blushing face and to muffle her flustered giggles.

“Reel it in, B,” Comments the worker at the counter.

Anna turned to her, ruffled and slightly defensive, ready to protect the girl at her side if she’s rudely spoken to again. She settles only because Bessie gently touches her arm and looks up at her, her eyes basically saying, _“It’s alright. Calm down.”_

“This is Anne,” Bessie said, nodding at her coworker. “Anne, this is Anna.”

“So, you’re the mystery girl Bessie has been telling me about.” Anne props her elbows up on the counter, resting her chin in her hands. She squints, “You _are_ pretty.”

That doesn’t make Anna blush, rather just tilt her head.

“What? Not cute when I say it?” Anne shrugs, “Alright.”

“Anne, don’t you have to stock the sweet jars?” Bessie said, punctuating her sentence with a sharp, but pleading arch of her eyebrows.

Anne blinked, then smirks. She titters, stepping back.

“ _Right_ ,” She said with way too much emphasis. “Just remember: The creams are over there.”

“ANNE!!”

Anne laughed loudly and went to the back to get the candy she was “supposed to restock”.

“I’m sorry about her,” Bessie said quietly, “She’s great, I swear.”

“Great at parties, I bet.” Anna chuckled. “Are you alright? That comment didn’t…” After seeing Bessie puke over just a few words about her being accused of being a slut and not over her gruesome major, Anna was able to put the pieces together that Bessie must have had a sensitivity to sexual subjects. Any reason for it that her brain went to made her stomach twist up.

“Yeah,” Bessie nodded. “It’s- it’s different when Anne does it. She knows not to but sometimes she forgets and I understand that.” She steps back, moving to return to the counter when she notices the gift bag hanging from Anna’s wrist. “What’s that?”

“Oh!” Anna remembered the exact reason she was there and proudly presented the bag to Bessie, who seems shocked. “It’s for you.”

“F-for me?” Bessie stuttered. She notices Anne’s head shoot out from the aisle she was working in, but dismisses it for now.

“Yeah.” Anna smiles widely, “Open it!”

Bessie hesitates, then plucked away the paper sticking out of the bag. What she pulls out is a stuffed cow.

“Her name,” Anna said proudly, “is Elizabeth. Because she really likes humans and when she found out Elizabeth was a human name, she HAD to go by it.”

“That’s why Bessie goes by Bessie!!” Anne cried from her aisle. When Bessie and Anna both look over at her, she yanks her head out of sight and goes back to restocking.

“Anna…” Bessie murmured, staring down at the fuzzy thing’s black and white face.

“Do you like it?” Anna grinned.

Bessie doesn’t say anything.

“You…you don’t like it, do you?” Anna’s grin falls.

She knew she was pushing it. She knew she was stepping too far- how could she do this? Especially after her revelation about Bessie. How could she do this to the poor girl? She’s probably so scared. She probably doesn’t want to speak to her ever-

“I love it.”

Anna’s head popped up in hope.

“You do?”

“Anna, I love it.” Bessie just said again. She cuddles the cow close to her chest, lowering her head to nuzzle her nose into the fur between its ears. She didn’t care how childish it looked. “I love it so much…”

Anna’s grin returned. She pumps her fist in victory and her elbow nearly jabs Bessie when the girl flung herself into her arms.

“Thank you, Anna,” Bessie said, hugging Anna with one arm and the cow- Elizabeth- with the other. “She’s perfect.”

Anna hugged her back tightly, swaying her ever so slightly. She hears Anne go, “awww” from her aisle, but ignores her because Bessie was much more important.

“You’re welcome,” Anna said. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I really, really do,” Bessie said. She pulled back and quickly wiped her eyes.

“Oh- don’t cry.” Anna said, going to thumb away Bessie’s tears as well.

“Sorry,” Bessie laughed slightly. “This is- this is just so nice of you to do for me.”

“Anything for you.” Anna said.

“God, you two are SO CUTE.” Anne yelled from her aisle. When her comment is met with silence, she knows her direction is being stared at without even seeing the unamused eyes, so she adds, “SORRY!”

———

The next time Anna comes in, Anne is working at the counter again. The space bun girl jumped around so fast her hair nearly comes out of their seemingly trademarked buns and yelled, “B!!” Then, Bessie is hurrying out with a small, potted banzai tree in her hands.

“Anna!” Bessie smiled widely.

“Hey, sweets,” Anna smiled back. She casts a curious look at the tree, “Is that a new candy?”

Bessie giggled and lightly swatted at Anna’s arm.

“No, silly!” Bessie said, then held up the awkward, lanky, zig-zagged banzai as if it were the most magnificent tree to ever grow on God’s green earth, “His name is Herman.”

“Herman?” Anna echoed, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. Herman.” Bessie nodded.

Anna raised her hands and sets them on top of Bessie’s so they’re both holding the pot (really, Anna just wants to touch Bessie’s hands- they’re quite a bit smaller than her own and she thinks it’s adorable).

“Do you like him?” Bessie asked, looking up at Anna. Her eyes are holding the cutest expression ever- almost childlike or puppy-like. “He’s our tree. Since you come over so often. We can water him together.”

_Oh my god we have a tree together._

“I love him.” Anna said and Bessie beams.

 _And I love you_ , They both think.

And Anne’s thoughts mused, _GAY!!!_

———

It’s late when Anna returns. After closing time, to be exact, but she still parks. She walks to the entrance, finding it open, so she thinks it wouldn’t be a bother to walk in since she was so close to one of the workers.

Speaking of Bessie, the girl is in the far left corner, restocking the American candies. She doesn’t notice Anna, despite the little golden bell that chimes when the door is opened, and Anna is about to say something when she realizes something.

Bessie was _singing_.

_“Girls, we do, whatever it will take_

_‘Cause girls don’t want, we don’t want our hearts to break in two”_

Her singing voice is like smooth, warm caramel, oozing steadily from her lips. Husky, yet warm at the same time, and her accent adds a whole other chilling undertone to the words. It draws Anna in almost instantly- a haunting melody that slithers up her neck like a candied snake and coils in her ears.

_“So it’s better to be fake, can’t risk losing…”_

Anna steps quietly over to the counter where Herman is displayed. She notices that his soil isn’t damp, meaning he has yet to be watered that evening, so she plucks up the miniature indigo watering can with red roses on it (when Anna saw it at the grocery store, she knew she HAD to get it- when it was brought into _Sweet Thrills_ , Bessie teasingly had said, _“You spoil him too much!”_ to which Anna went, _“Yes, I do. I’m TRYING to be his favorite mum, after all!”_ ) and sprinkles some water into the pot. After patting Herman’s round hedge of leaves ( _“That’s his afro. Our son has an afro.”_ -Bessie), she turned her attention back to Bessie. At that point, her singing was all she could hear.

_“In love again, ba-abe”_

After that, the beat dropped and Bessie did the most adorable thing: She _jumped_. She jumped with the beat and began dancing in her spot as she sung.

_“This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger”_

Bessie was bouncing on her heels and swaying back and forth and bobbing her head- and Anna was nearly on her knees because this girl was absolutely perfect. She was completely smitten with this sweet shop, forensics major, and she wondered what she had done to make God so proud, because Bessie was perfect- she was a _blessing_.

_“We’ll get him falling for a stranger_

_A player, singing I lo-lo-love y-_ AAHHH!!!!”

While twisting around on her heels, Bessie had finally noticed that Anna was inside with her, watching her.

She must have leapt ten feet off of the ground, and when she landed, she landed right into the box of candies she was putting on the shelves, causing her to slip and fly backwards. Her head thumped horribly against the shelf behind her before she crumpled into a shivering ball, keening in pain.

“Bessie!!” Anna cried, racing to her side. She kneels down and reaches for the curled up girl below her, eyes wide with fear. “Oh my god, oh my god, Bessie! I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Bessie!”

“Ow…” Bessie moaned against the wooden floor. She pried her eyes open, panting for a moment to catch her breath after the fright that overcame her. She reached back to rub her head and pushed herself up with her free arm. “A-Anna?”

“Yeah, darling, it’s me. It’s just me.” Anna said, her hands hovering, ready to catch Bessie if she keeled over. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I just- I heard you singing and I couldn’t get myself to interrupt you because- God, what am I doing? I shouldn’t be gushing right now. Are you okay? Should I call 999?”

“You heard me singing?” Bessie blushed shyly, not answering the question asked of her.

“Well- yeah.” Anna nodded. “But are you okay? Are you bleeding?”

“No,” Bessie shook her head, wincing slightly. “It hurts, that’s all.”

“I’m so sorry,” Anna said. She reached out and gently cupped Bessie’s cheek, which she leans into like a kitten seeking affection, using the other to reach around her head and carefully feel for a gash. When Bessie whines softly, she knows she’s found the injured spot- there’s definitely a bump forming, but no blood and no open wound. She sighed in relief. “Can you stand?”

Bessie nodded and stood up. She stumbled a little, but Anna quickly catches her, and that ends with Bessie pressed close to her chest. She looks up at the taller woman with big eyes, cheeks dusted with red.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I watered Herman.”

“He missed you.”

“Did you?”

“Of course.”

Anna smiled widely.

“I’m glad.”

Bessie pulled away and turned back to the box of candies she had been working on. She clearly seems conflicted- she wanted to spend time with Anna, but had to finish work.

“I’ll help you.” Anna said, sensing her dilemma.

With that, they began tag-teaming the rest of the work Bessie was supposed to do. As they did so, Bessie asks, “If you don’t mind me asking…why come to a sweet shop so often? You could be at clubs or frat parties or a sorority…but you don’t.”

She paused.

“Is..is it because of me?” She whispered.

Anna looked up from the Milkyways she was putting into their specific bucket and met Bessie’s deep blue, gorgeous eyes.

“Yeah.” She smiled. “Well,” She went on, “And Herman.”

Bessie giggled, and they both looked over at their banzai son. Then, their heads craned up when a familiar, iconic piano tune began to play from the speakers overhead. Anna smirked widely and stood up, extending a hand to Bessie.

“Care to dance?”

_“Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises”_

“I would love to.”

_“How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I’m afraid to fall?”_

Bessie takes Anna’s hand and was pulled to her feet. The two of them got into the proper position and began to slowly dance.

_“But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow”_

Bessie started to sing along to the song, blessing Anna’s ears once more. She giggled lightly in between the lyrics when Anna twirls her.

_“One step closer…”_

They picked up the pace a little, swaying with more energy, but kept their synced movements careful and smooth.

_“I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don’t be afraid…”_

Anna was not afraid.

Dancing in a sweet shop, under the rainbow fairy lights strung about the building, with the most beautiful girl to ever exist, Anna could not be any happier.

She now knew for a fact that Bessie did come here often.


End file.
